Kanyonia Soria
Kanyonia Soria is an OC made for the ROBLOX game Devil Beater Appearance Kanyonia, dons a fancy suit on, a samurai hat, "bed hair", and has the Wink-Blink face. Personality Kanyonia is a very nice guy, he doesn't care about death, he lives life to the fullest, if he ever came across somebody bullying / hurting somebody, he would go up to the person and protect the person getting hurt, sometimes this doesn't work out and the bully has powers, he would gladly put up his life for the benefit of others (only good things) Moveset Backstory So uh Kanyonia, a normal kid was strolling around looking for "evildoers" because he was that kind of kid. When he got to the woods, he saw this guy (I won't say who) beating up this other guy (I won't say either) The guy who was getting beat up had so much blood on him, his teeth were broken, when Kanyonia saw that he snapped and tackled the bully and gave him the beating of a lifetime, when Kanyonia regained control he saw the bully on the grass (?) lifeless, Kanyonia checked his heartbeat, it was gone, Kanyonia was so horrified, he looked back to the person who was getting bullied, the person's eyes were wide, filled with fear, without a second thought he ran away. Kanyonia tried to stop him but the person kept running. 3 years later... Kanyonia was crazy ever since the incident, he killed people, killed their families, all he was doing in life was killing, he did this to put away the guilt, he kept on killing, until one day somebody with Red hair and a red suit came up to him, there was also another person with what seemed like an Anubis mask with an orange suit, he tried to kill them, but the Red-haired person summoned a firewall and knocked him back,the red-haired person said "Free yourself." Kanyonia kept trying to kill him but kept getting knocked back, the red-haired person said "Stop killing people." Kanyonia scram "NO!" The red-haired person kept knocking him back until Kanyonia fell to the ground. Then, Kanyonia came to a realization, killing wasn't right. ''' '''5 years later... Kanyonia vowed to never kill again and he would only protect and heal, now here he is. ''' '''Relationships. = Nin & Ko Kanyonia has always been grateful to Nin & Ko for freeing him from killing. (Keep in mind that Kanyonia's realization happened like 8 years ago so Nin & Ko weren't the people they are at this moment.) Upgrades * Increase Kanyonia's overall speed rate (increase his speed by 0.9) * Decrease his health for better healing. (decreases health by 0.9 and increase how much each move heals by 1) * Increases you chances of surviving your E by 0.1. Trivia * Fun fact: After I learned how to put decent character images, I decided to make the character I always wanted to make, Kanyonia. * I don't know what I was thinking.. * This took me like 15 minutes to complete. * Hope you enjoyed this wall of moves :joy: ''' * '''Kanyonia is 17. Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Elemental Users Category:No Damage Characters Category:Unoriginal Characters Category:Last Pick.